No One's Gonna Take My Soul Away
by KaylieMarie
Summary: "You took the cure, sweetheart," Klaus said, but his voice was like ice and nothing close to endearing. - a Klaroline drabble. Posted from Tumblr.


**The requests**: _Request if I may? Caroline got hit by a spell which made her turn back into human. She is afraid Klaus will leave her. &_

_caroline accidentally takes the cure meant for klaus and she becomes a human._

I combined these two together because they're super similar. I hope that's alright with you, requests? If not, just shoot me a line. Enjoy!

* * *

**The response:**

It was like Basic Life Skills Number One: don't take drinks from strangers. Don't leave your drink alone and come back to it. Also, maybe be slightly cautious of letting people drink from your drink and then drinking after them. These were the types of things she learned early on in high school, because house parties were the only form of entertainment in Mystic Falls, but she was a vampire now. It didn't matter what was in her drink because her body would just absorb it and anyway, she wasn't really drinking that much alcohol lately. She was trying to cut down, after, y'know…whatever.

Caroline wasn't monitoring her drinks and when Elijah handed her a fancy wineglass, filled to the brim with swishy red liquid, she gladly accepted and took a swig. Then she took a larger sip and suddenly the liquid was gone, happily slithering down her throat and quenching her thirst. She smiled at Elijah, set her drink down on a table, and went to go find Klaus, because she could only ever handle these dinner parties when he was by her side, whispering jokes and comments about the other guests in her ear.

She made it four steps across the fancy living room before she felt faint, lightheaded, and then she was slipping down, down, down into darkness.

* * *

Caroline woke quickly, her body in dire need of air. She sat up with a gasp, her eyes popping open. There were people standing all around her, watching her with invested interest. Klaus was off to the side, tumbler in hand as he sipped anxiously. Stefan was closest to her, his hand on the arm of the couch above her head.

"Caroline?" He questioned.

Um, yes? Who else?

"What's going on?" Caroline asked. People did not regularly gather around and watch her. That kind of treatment was reserved for monkeys in labs and Elena, after something catastrophic happened.

"Well," Stefan started.

"You accidentally inhaled—," Damon began.

"It's okay, I'm going to fix it—," Bonnie reassured.

"Fix what?" Caroline asked. "What did I inhale? Why are you guys staring at me? The last thing I remember was drinking some blood and then going to find Klaus. What happened?"

At the mention of his name, Klaus looked up, his eyes transitioning from remorseful to hard in a matter of seconds.

"You took the cure, sweetheart," he said, but his voice was like ice and nothing close to endearing.

"No I didn't." Caroline instantly rebutted. "Seriously, guys, I think if I took the cure I would know. I don't even want it."

"Someone slipped it to you." Klaus informed. "Someone slipped the cure into your drink and you drank it and now you're human." He said it so matter of factly, like he was reciting the events of a television sitcom, like it didn't affect him at all, but he could barely stand to look at her.

Caroline's heart dropped. Then, of course, she noticed that she had a heart beat, a quick fluttering in her chest as her body worked to spread blood around. Her body felt warm and she felt soft. She moved to get up, to speed across the room to Klaus, but she could barely manage to stand in the time it should've taken her to move across the room.

"I don't…I don't understand." Caroline breathed. "But, why? Who? I didn't…I don't want to be human again. Stop it. Change me back!"

Her devastation was slowly moving to panic. She didn't…she had accepted her vampirism. She had already given up her dreams for a normal, American Dream life and was satisfied for this one instead. She knew that one day, when all of the supernatural travesties in Mystic Falls died down, she would be able to travel the world. She could get a degree in anything she wanted, be anyone that she wanted, and lately she'd happily accepted that she would do this by Klaus's side. They hadn't cemented their relationship in stone yet or anything, but after her farewell with Tyler, their relationship had been progressing quickly. He was what she wanted. This life was what she wanted.

Strength and opportunity and time, an eternity to experience the wonders of the world. She'd had it all in the palm of her hand, so ready to taste freedom and see the Northern Lights, and now it was taken away from her.

"Change me back!" She repeated her voice fierce and raising in desperation. "Feed me and kill me and change me back!"

"It doesn't work that way, Caroline," Klaus interrupted, but his voice was less severe. "The cure erases any possibility of you becoming immortal again. If I was to feed you my blood and kill you, you would simply die."

Caroline turned frantically, to where her best friend stood, looking at her with wide, sympathetic eyes. "Bonnie, fix it! You said that you would fix it!"

"I'm…I'm trying, Caroline. I've been trying ever since you passed out. The spirits…this is what they want. They don't want you to go back to being a vampire."

"But this – this is a waste of the cure! I don't even _want it_. It's supposed to go to Elena or Stefan or Rebekah or someone that needs it! I don't want it! **I don't want it!** Change me back! CHANGE ME BACK!" Caroline was crying, her voice cracking in desperation as she turned around frantically, looking at the faces of her friends, all staring at her with sympathy mixed with something else. Rebekah looked jealous, Elena looked bored, Damon looked angered. Stefan looked sad, really, really sad and Klaus looked resolved.

Klaus stepped forward, his hand wrapping around Caroline's arm. Instantly, his grip was too tight and she whimpered in pain. He released his handle immediately, stepping away from her again, and Caroline saw his eyes flash.

"Silas took control of Elijah." He explained. "He dropped the cure in your drink and gave it to you. He was upset because his plan was foiled and he wanted revenge."

"Revenge for what? Against me? I didn't even do anything to him! I killed the witches, isn't that what he wanted? I don't understand why he—,"

"Revenge against me, Caroline." Klaus said, his voice brisk. "He wanted revenge against me and instead of attempting to shove the cure down my throat and kill me; he decided emotional desecration was the best option."

"Klaus won't kill you, Vamp—Barbie." Damon jumped in. "Silas gave it to someone who didn't want it but that Klaus wouldn't kill. Tag, you're it."

"This isn't fair," Caroline started. "We need to find a way to reverse it or something – there has to be a way, doesn't there? What about your witches in New Orleans, Klaus? Wouldn't they now something about how to—,"

"There's nothing we can do, Caroline," Stefan said softly, reaching out a hand to comfortably rest on her shoulder.

"Yes there is!" Caroline screamed. "When Elena was turned into a vampire you guys tried everything to change her back! You're still trying! So try for me! Change me back!"

"You'll be fine, Caroline," Rebekah said, but her voice held more malice than it did comfort. "You'll get to live a normal life and go to college and have kids and a house. Everything you ever wanted."

"I don't want that anymore," Caroline protested her voice frail. "I don't…I don't want that."

She was crying now, she knew, and she was embarrassed at the tears and the heaving breaths she had to take to stop herself from full out sobs.

"I was finally happy," she cried, words cracked through broken sobs. She raised a hand to her mouth, fingers pressing against shaking lips.

She turned to Klaus. "What's going to happen now? What am I…? What are we going to do?" she asked.

"You're going to live a full life, Caroline. Go to college. Have a family." He said. "You'll live exactly the life that you wanted before. You'll be happy."

"What are you—? I won't be happy. Klaus, don't. Seriously, we can figure this out. We'll fix it and everything will be fine and—,"

Klaus wrapped a hand around her neck, bringing her face to his. He kissed her gently, hesitatingly moving his lips across hers. He was trying to tell her something, she knew, with the way his tongue gently stroked her lips and the hand soothing her hair, but she didn't figure it out until it was too late.

He pulled away, pressing a final kiss to her forehead, before looking her in the eyes.

"No," Caroline whimpered. "Please don't. Please don't leave me."

"Caroline," he started, his pupils dilated as the compulsion began to set in.

She wanted to protest, thrash around and tell him to stop. Just fucking stop! He was going to take her eternity away, vanish the possibilities, but he didn't need to take the memories away, too.

"You're going to live a full life, Caroline. You will go to college and enjoy yourself. You will patch up your relationship with your mother and you will live the life you've always wanted. You will forget about me. You will have no idea who I am or what has happened between us. You will just know that there is someone in the world that cares for you – that loves you very much – and you will always be protected."

* * *

Caroline woke up with a start. She'd had the weirdest dream. She was wrapped around someone, contently curled into a body that she couldn't see, and she felt safe. She kept trying to face the person holding her, to tell them something, but every time she turned around their face was just out of reach. She kept trying, a name on the tip of her tongue, but she woke up before she could figure out who it was.

The sun was bright outside of her window, filling her dorm room with shards of light. Caroline had just finished stretching and gathering her hair into a ponytail when her roommate came back, jogging shorts and a large Tulane University sweatshirt on.

"You ready to run, Care?" Her roommate, Ali, asked. "Also, someone left this outside of our door."

She handed Caroline a small velvet box. Caroline's eyebrows furrowed. Her mom had told her that her birthday gift was another semester of college and she'd already received her gifts from Stefan and Elena last week.

Caroline opened the box gently, staring at the silver bracelet inside. She recognized it from somewhere, she thought. Had she seen it at Nordstrom or in a magazine? There was a small note attached to the lid of the box, simple, all-capital handwriting, but there wasn't a name attached.

"What's it say?" Ali asked.

"'Happy birthday, sweetheart,'" Caroline replied.

"Who's it from?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**A/N**: This was the combination of two requests I had on my Tumblr. Most of these drabbles, along with shorter ones that I don't really feel like posting on , can be found on my Tumblr, of which my username is sociopathsweetserialkiller . So, go follow that if you want?

Also, Tulance University is a college in New Orleans, if y'all didn't catch that. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
